Generally described, a gas turbine is driven by a flow of hot combustion gases passing through multiple stages therein. Gas turbine engines generally may include a diffuser downstream of the final stages of the turbine. The diffuser converts the kinetic energy of the flow of hot combustion gases exiting the last stage into potential energy in the form of increased static pressure. Many different types of diffusers and the like may be known.
A number of parameters are known to have an impact on overall gas turbine performance. Attempts to improve overall gas turbine performance through variation in these parameters without regard to the diffuser, however, often results in a decrease in diffuser performance and, hence, reduced overall gas turbine engine performance and efficiency.
There is thus a desire for an optimized turbine last stage flow path with consideration of the diffuser inlet profile. The combined consideration of the last stage flow path and the diffuser inlet profile should optimize overall turbine and diffuser performance.